Childhood Innocence
by rocket505
Summary: Shelly is left home alone in charge of Stan. What could possibly go wrong? ;) WARNING: incest. Don't read if you don't like M for sexual content


"Okay, you two. Be good!" Sharon says as she grabs her purse. "Randy, come on!"

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll take great care of him..." Shelly purrs sinisterly. Clearly her mother can't see through it and smiles.

"Thank you, Shelly. You're too sweet," Sharon says and kneels down to kiss Stan's forehead. "I'll be back soon, angel, I love you."

A part of Stan wanted to hold onto his mother forever and not be left alone with Shelly do die. He wanted to say, _Mommy! Please stay! _But he knew that would be a stupid move.

Shelly wraps an arm around Stan's shoulder and smiles her most innocent smile. "We're going to have so much fun! Aren't we Stan?"

Stan gulps. He knows what he's in for. As soon as the door shut, he knew he was as good as dead.

"Bye kids!" Sharon says as Randy exits the house. "Don't break anything," and then she shuts the door.

"Okay listen up, turd! I'm the boss so here are the rules!" She glares down at him, yanking her arm away from her brother. "Rule one: you do whatever I say! _Whatever _I say!" She emphasizes, almost spitting on him.

"O-Okay..." Stan mumbles. He can't help but tremble at the sound of her voice.

"Rule two: If you're annoying in any way I will give you a wet willy, wedgie, or swirly, depending on how annoying you are."

"But-"

"RULE THREE!" She shouted over his attempt to speak. "If Mom or Dad finds out about my rules or how I treat you, I will fucking _kill _you with my bare fucking hands...GOT IT TURD?"

Stan nodded quickly.

"Good," She made her way to the couch to watch TV. "Come sit with me," She patted the spot on the couch next to her. Stan's stomach twisted into a knot. _Oh god...what was she going to do? _

"W-Why?"

"What if I need something, turd?" She snaps immediately. "Now get your ass over here, NOW!"

Stan made a dash for the couch. Climbing on, as gingerly as he could he accidently bumped her arm. Stan ducked out of reflex, but she didn't hit.

"What are you doing?" She grumbles, eying him.

"I just thought you were gunna hit me," he breaths nervously.

"Hit you?" Shelly lightens up. "That sounds like a nice idea."

"No, Shelly! Please don't hit me," Stan begs, he can feel tears starting. "Please, I'm sorry. I love you!" He protested.

Shelly froze. She tried to register what he just said. "Love me?" She echoed.

"Ummm..." Stan began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Yes?"

"A boy's never said that to me before...other than Dad obviously."

"Well, technically I'm your brother, but -" Stan was interrupted by her hug. She had wrapped her arms around his little frame and pulled him close into her chest, practically forcing him to stop breathing.

"I thought you hated me," Shelly pulled away to see his shocked face.

"I don't hate you, Shelly. You're mean to me, and you torture and tease and threaten to kill me, but I could never hate you. You're my sister. I love you."

Stan could see that tears began to fill in her eyes and suddenly he felt bad. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No it's not your fault," She sobbed. "I've been such a terrible person towards you and you've been nothing but nice."

"Well, I-I...I-" He couldn't finished his sentence, because Shelly yanked him into another hug. This time he could breath a lot easier because her grip wasn't so tight. She was defeated. Love was her weakness. Stan would surely keep that in mind next time she wanted to hit him.

Before Stan could process what was going on Shelly slammed her mouth into his, forming a sloppy, grief filled kiss.

Stan felt like he was high or something. What the fuck was going on. He tried to pull away, put she didn't let him. She continued to kiss him harder, and stroke the back of his neck with her fingers. Stan was fidgeting restlessly but she wouldn't let him go. Finally she broke the kiss after a long time, both of the panting for breath.

"What the hell was-"

She kissed him again before he could finish his sentence, this time adding tongue. Her hands ran down his back to grope his hips as she made out with her brother.

"Shelly!" He managed to gasp between kisses.

"Just shut up or I'll jam your inhaler up your ass!" She yelled at him. He wanted to protest but quickly recalled what she had said about following orders. She fell away from his mouth, dropping to her knees on the floor and went head on for his crotch. Shelly pulled down his zipper and stuffed her hand in his boxers revealing his little dick.

Stan held his breath. He knew this was terribly wrong, but feeling her hand around him felt so fucking good. She began to stroke him slow and soft, forcing him to bite his lip and whimper in resist.

"Shhh...Stan. It's just me," She gave him a comforting smile and removed his hat to push his soft bangs across his forehead.

She tilted her head down so her mouth brush the tip of his dick, and she allowed her lips to slightly part, just hardly tasting him.

Stan lost it. He let out a high pitched squeal and squeezed the couch cushion. Shelly gripped the base gently and then let his entire length enter her mouth. He wasn't long, considering he was just a kid, but Shelly still seemed to enjoy it.

Stan cried out again she began to slowly bob her head back and forth, her tongue caressing him as her fingers stroked the base. Stan had never been exposed to anything like this so when he felt like he was going to climax he wasn't exactly sure why it happened.

He came in her mouth and threw his head back with a soft sigh. Shelly stuffed his dick back in his pants, and let her head fall against his knee.

"I love you," Stan said weakly, his shy voice breaking the silence.

"I love you too, but you're still a turd."


End file.
